earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Night of the Funeral
Night of the Funeral is the first chapter of Mother 3, that starts off with the Pigmasks setting the Sunshine Forest on fire. Then Hinawa, Lucas, and Claus go missing. This chapter revolves around Flint, and is the only chapter where he is playable. Story As Chapter 1 begins, a cutscene will reveal the Pigmask Army setting the Sunshine Forest on fire. As the prologue has shown, Hinawa, Lucas and Claus are planning to return to Tazmily Village from Alec's cabin on Mt. Oriander, and unfortunately the Sunshine Forest separates the two. The fire has gotten the attention of the village, however; and Thomas has decided to alert Flint, who is still at his own house, stating that his strength was needed. Flint and Thomas set out towards the forest, initially in search of Hinawa and the twins. Along the way, they'll find Lighter lying on the ground, wounded from the fire. He says that his son, Fuel, is stuck in their burning house up ahead. Thomas decides to stay and take care of Lighter, while Flint sets out to save Fuel. Flint will be attacked by multiple Fireflies before finally reaching the cabin. Inside the cabin is a Flying Mouse which must be defeated in order to proceed. After knocking some debris out of the way, Flint finds Fuel lying in the second floor of the cabin. Flint escorts him out of the cabin, which collapses right as they leave. The two are now covered in pitch-black soot, albeit alive and able to get away from the fire. They return to Lighter, who turns out to have been in need of special care, and is now bandaged and laying on a gurney. One of the townspeople states that it's a miracle that Flint and Fuel have made it back alive, and that it would be even more miraculous if it began raining all of the sudden, which it does. The people will head to the Yado Inn to rest. After a short rest, Isaac will ask Flint if Hinawa and the twins haven't returned yet. Flint leaves to check his house, which is accompanied by the carrier pigeon that Hinawa sent to deliver her message to him. The message states that she had planned to be back by sundown; unfortunately, it is well past sundown, and they have not returned. Flint's immediate course of action is to search for them. His dog, Boney, joins him, and they head to the forest. On the way, the townspeople will ask Flint if the rest of his family has returned. Concerned about their safety, they decide to join Flint in his search. Because the rain has put the fire out, a previously blocked path has been opened; this is the path Flint and Boney take. Eventually, they'll come upon Bronson, who will mention his amazement at the “''huge trees that were snapped right in two''”. Since nothing can currently be done to move these trees out of the way, Flint decides to continue searching another path. Before they leave, Boney notices a scrap of cloth hanging on a tree on the nearby cliff. It appears to be the same color as Hinawa's dress. This brings much worry to the search team. Flint decides to head towards the cloth, but being on a steep cliff, there was no apparent way up. Wess is already here, and he happens to know who to call on in this situation. He ties an orange cloth to Boney, and sends him to fetch Duster, claiming that the orange cloth will tell Duster exactly what is happening. Boney runs as fast as he can through the forest, stormy conditions still ongoing. When he finally arrives, he finds Duster sleeping; this doesn't stop him, however. He drags Duster back through the forest until he finally wakes up, in which Duster gets up and starts running with him. When they make it to Wess' location, Duster is ordered to use his Wall Staples to create a ladder along the cliffside. Flint and Boney use it to travel up the cliffside and retrieve the scrap of cloth. It is indeed the same color as Hinawa's dress. Previously uneasy, now even more so, they head north. Not much later, they encounter two members of the Pigmask Army. Beside them is a machine that consists of a control panel and a metal pad; on this pad is a caribou which appears to be partly metal. Once they notice Flint, they activate the device, which brings the caribou to life. The Reconstructed Caribou promptly attacks Flint, Duster and Boney. After the fight, the Pigmasks run away, dropping a notebook on the ground. The notebook describes their mission: to make the natural creatures stronger by combining them with other things, apparently beginning with metal. After reading the notebook, the group follows after the Pigmasks. Before they can catch them, the Pigmasks leave via a strange spaceship-like machine which appears to have a pignose on front. This route was a dead-end, unfortunately, and the group is forced to turn around and search other parts of the forest. Along the way, they discover that the trees which were blocking an alternate path have been moved. Even better, the twins were found washed up on a riverbank, and are safely settled by a campfire. The twins give a hug to Flint, glad to finally see him again. While having their reunion, Bronson suddenly comes running in with news to tell. To keep the suspense, Bronson first tells Flint the good news: he has found a Drago Fang which will make an excellent weapon. Then the bad news comes in: the location of the Drago Fang. It was found pierced through Hinawa's heart. Heartbroken, Flint undergoes a mental breakdown. He snatches a sturdy stick from the campfire and begins swinging at the other townspeople. Some of them make an attempt to stop Flint, only to fail. Bronson tries to stop him, attempting to wrestle him to the ground, when Lighter steps in and bashes his stick of lumber onto the back of Flint's head. Flint faints, and becomes the first person to wind up in the Tazmily jail. When Flint awakens, Bronson tells him to take some time to calm down. He then requests that Flint visit him to get the Drago Fang. Later, Claus enters the jail and tells Flint that the funeral has ended, and leaves him and apple that he asks him to eat. After Claus leaves, Flint eats the apple and discovers the Nail File inside, which he uses to escape before it breaks. Flint then heads over to Hinawa's grave. Alec and Lucas, along with many of the other townspeople, are there. Shortly into their conversation, Alec and Flint ask Lucas where Claus went. After a short show of being reluctant to tell, Lucas claims that Claus is attempting to kill the Drago to avenge his mother. Alec gets angry and tells Flint he's glad he raised his children right. He then overly scolds Lucas for not speaking out in the first place and calls him a fool. Due to his very sensitive nature, Lucas then runs off crying. Alec feels remorse instantly. Knowing that Claus would not stand a chance against a Drago, Flint decides to find and stop him. Alec tells him to find a special weapon to fight Dragos with, since a Drago's hide is incredibly tough. After getting the Drago Fang from Bronson, Flint sets out to Alec's house. Once there, Alec says he knows someone who might be able to tell where Claus went. With the help of Arrow Lizards and frogs, they find their way to a house full of Magypsies; these are the people Alec was referring to. Aeolia, the head Magypsy here, says that Claus visited only briefly; during this time, he was taught how to use PSI abilities. He then left for Drago Plateau. Flint and Alec are pointed to a cave to the north of the Magypsies' house which will lead there. Alec says he has been to this cave, and tells Flint where to go. Once they make it through the cave, they'll find the two Pigmasks they encountered earlier, along with some more of their machinery. Just like last time, they are wimps, and flee from Flint and Alec when they get close. Unfortunately, they escape in their strange UFO again. This time, however, the two are not upon a dead end, so they continue northward. Along the way they find a baby Drago playing with one of Claus' shoes, and at the end of the path they find the other. They are then attacked by the Mecha-Drago. Flint remembers that the only thing tough enough to pierce a Drago's hide and render it weakened is its own fang. He uses the fang against the beast, and after a long battle, the Drago is weakened until it cannot fight anymore. Flint attempts to finish it off, even after Alec urges him not to. He fails, however, as the baby Drago comes out to defend it. The chapter ends, revealing Claus laying face-down in the canyon behind the mountains, and Chapter 2: Thief Adventure begins. Locations visited *Tazmily Village *Sunshine Forest *Mt. Oriander *Drago Plateau Enemies Found *Mr. Batty *Yammonster (During Fire Only: Get the backsprite for the Battle Memory now.) *Firefly *Flying Mouse *Baked Yammonster (After Fire) *Mighty Bitey Snake (After Fire) *Walking Bushie *Titany *Balding Eagle *Tree Bosses *Reconstructed Caribou *Mecha-Drago (Chapter Boss) Party Members *Flint (Main Character) *Thomas (Leaves to take care of Lighter) *Boney (Leaves with villagers) *Duster (Leaves after Flint's rage attack) *Alec (Leaves at end of chapter) See also *Chapter 2: Thief Adventure *Chapter 3: The Suspicious Peddler *Chapter 4: Club Titiboo *Chapter 5: Tower of Thunder *Chapter 6: Sunflower Fields *Chapter 7: The Seven Needles *Chapter 8: All Things Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 Chapters